mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Rosalina/Appearances
This page will show a list of Rosalina's appearances in video games and other media. Appearances ''Super Mario Galaxy While visiting the Mushroom World, the Comet Observatory is attacked by Bowser. While attacking, he steals all of the observatory's Power Stars and Grand Stars. Rosalina appears later to Mario, or Luigi, if you've beaten the game once, after Princess Peach is kidnapped. To help Mario or Luigi on their quest, she gives them a Luma, who is named Young Master Luma. He is a Luma with Princess Peach at the Star Festival. After Mario or Luigi collect enough Power Stars and Grand Stars, Rosalina flies the observatory to the center of the universe, where Mario or Luigi will have the final battle with Bowser. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Rosalina makes her first appearance in the game in the ending cutscene of ''Super Mario Galaxy 2. When Lubba then reveals that he has met Rosalina before, Lubba referring to her as "The Lady of the Shooting Stars," but that is all that is shared. During the game, Rosalina will send letters to the Luma that is with Mario, but knows that she doesn't sign the letters, so the identity of the writer is unknown. If the player receives 120 Stars and defeats the final boss again, a cutscene is played. The cutscene shows Rosalina and her Lumas in the Library, revealing that she was telling the story of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Then, she decides to narrate how Mario, or Luigi, if you complete the game once, collect every Green Star to her Lumas. If Mario and Luigi collect every single star in the game, and beat the Grandmaster Galaxy Daredevil Comet run, Rosalina will thank and join them on the Starship Mario. Lubba then congratulates you on bringing Rosalina, or "The Lady of the Shooting Stars" aboard the ship. Players can also use Rosalina to represent their file on the file select screen. However, the Rosalina avatar can only be used on save files in which the player has collected 120 stars, and unlocked the Green Star Prankster Comets. This game also features a cosmic entity that highly resembles Rosalina, known as the Cosmic Spirit. This entity will appear after failing to collect a star on a level several times, and she will be there to help you. ''Super Mario 3D World ''.]] Rosalina is unlockable as the fifth playable character in ''Super Mario 3D World. She is unlocked by playing and completing the second level in World Star, Super Galaxy. This has marked the first time Rosalina is playable in a Mario platformer game. After defeating Bowser in World 8, the Sprixies can be found in World 1. After talking to them, the Sprixies will build a rocket that will go to World Star. She will appear in the second level of the world, and after completing it she will become playable in any level. Her special abilities, as a playable character, are the Spin Jump and the Spin Attack, originally from the Super Mario Galaxy series. ''Super Mario Odyssey Rosalina makes appearances in ''Super Mario Odyssey as an 8-bit sprite in the Dark Side of the moon and on a wall on the Darker Side of the moon. She was originally supposedly to appear in the game as a guitarist and Mario was supposedly have a Luma costume as a choice; but it was scrapped. Other appearances ''Mario Kart series ''Mario Kart Wii .]] Rosalina makes her first playable appearance in ''Mario Kart Wii as an unlockable character. She can be unlocked by having a save file for Super Mario Galaxy and racing in 50 races, or the player can attain at least a 1 Star Rank for all Mirror Grand Prix Cups. Unlike Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, Rosalina is in the heavyweight class (likely as she is taller than the others; the same thing happens to Waluigi) while Peach and Daisy are in the middleweight class. While she races, a yellow Luma will circle around her the whole time, and even make sounds as well. Rosalina will wear her normal dress when riding in karts, but on bikes she wears her biker suit, which is the same as Peach's and Daisy's, but has Rosalina's own color scheme. Her emblem on her kart and bike is the Grand Star. Rosalina is also the staff ghost character for Rainbow Road. ''Mario Kart 7 in ''Mario Kart 7.]] Rosalina returns again in the Mario Kart series, this being her second time in the series overall. This time, Rosalina doesn't have a Luma circling her kart, but her emblem remains the Grand Star. She is again a heavier character, but this time being in the cruiser class. Just like the previous Mario Kart game, she is unlockable by completing the Star Cup on 150cc. Rosalina has a course named after her, which is called Rosalina's Ice World, which has what appears to be the Comet Observatory in the background. The staff ghosts uses her in the Time Trials for Music Park and Rosalina's Ice World. ''Mario Kart 8 in ''Mario Kart 8.]] Like the previous ''Mario Kart'' games, Rosalina is an unlockable and playable character. Unlike ''Mario Kart Wii'', Luma will not be circling around her. Like Mario Kart Wii, Rosalina maintains her biker suit, which she wears on bikes and the game's new ATVs. ]] Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Her appearance in ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe is unchanged from her appearance in Mario Kart 8. She is used by the same 150cc staff ghost, Nin★Leonel on a Circuit Special with the Standard tires and Super Glider. Even used by the 200cc staff ghost, Nin★Pedro. ''Mario Party series ''Mario Party: Island Tour Rosalina appears in'' Mario Party: Island Tour, however she is not playable. She appears on the Rocket Road game board at the end. Mario Party 10 ''.]] Rosalina makes her Mario Party debut in ''Mario Party 10 as a standard playable character. ''Mario Party: Star Rush ''.]] Rosalina appears in ''Mario Party: Star Rush once again. She is an unlockable character which the player must reach the Party Level 6. Her Dice Block is a Wondrous Dice Block. ''Mario Party: The Top 100 ''.]] Rosalina among the other seven characters are playable in the series. Rosalina's artwork is similar to her ''Mario Kart Wii artwork. ''Super Mario Party'' Rosalina reappears in Super Mario Party as a default playable character. Her animations from Mario Party 10 were reused in the game. On boards, her Dice Block is a "Rosalina Dice Block". Non-canonical appearances ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Rosalina & Luma are newcomers in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. forWii U. She is the fifth Mario ''universe representative and the second female representative after Peach. In battle, Luma mimics the actions of Rosalina, allowing the duo to attack from two places at once. Rosalina's Special Moves and standard move set are all based on ''Super Mario Galaxy: *'Luma Shot:' Rosalina launches Luma forward, allowing it to remain in one location to set up combos *'Star Bits:' Rosalina commands Luma to fire two miniature star bits *'Launch Star:' Rosalina propels herself forward with a Launch Star. *'Gravitational Pull:' Rosalina creates a gravity field around her, drawing all items and projectiles (with nullified effects) toward her. Rosalina's Final Smash Power Star involves her summoning a massive Power Star, which gradually expands while shooting out smaller stars, before exploding, racking up massive amounts of damage for opponents caught within it. Much like Peach, her defense and speed equipment attributes are based on her normal outfit (here her dress has glittery stars on it and her heels are more of an extremely light green instead of the usual silver). ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.]] Rosalina & Luma reappeared in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as veterans. Notably, her Final Smash has changed to Grand Star, but functions the same. Rosalina and Luma were present in the World of Light cutscene. As Galeem unleashed its beams, Rosalina and Luma were killed by one of the beams. Rosalina and Luma are one of the fighters to be imprisoned by Dharkon that it was able to make clones out of them, with the exception of Kirby, who recruited the fighters. Rosalina and Luma can be found at the Dark Realm of the top path. Category:Characters by appearance